Theia the Traveller
by ShootingComet
Summary: After 5 years of travelling the world, Theia surprises everyone in her hometown by coming back, without warning any of them. Theias friends drag her out for a 'girls night out' but Theia ends up making a drunken mistake that may push Theia to her breaking point. Will she leave again? (Strong Language)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys I'm back :) I read through my story and realised that there were loads of mistakes, I hadn't uploaded in ages so I decided that it was a good idea to edit the story and post it again. There may still be mistakes because I am far from perfect but if there are please let me know. I love getting reviews and it means a lot to know that there are people who enjoy my writing.**

 **I cannot promise constant updates because I have quite a few exams coming up but I can guarantee that once summer is here be prepared for loads of updates :)**

 **P.S check out my Wattpad where I will be uploading my own original stories :) - LittleMetorite**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I woke up to my head pounding and a slight chill to my body. Sitting up slowly I looked around the room, it was still dark outside so the only thing that was clear to me was that I was not in my room.

At first I didn't t really care, my thoughts being far from coherent, that was until I felt someone move beside me. Immediately, my body shot up and I sat in the bed rigid, staring straight ahead. I felt a lump form in my throat as memories from a few hours before rush through my head. _I didn't did I?_

I looked down to see a man laying next to me, no clothes on whatsoever. I then looked down at my own body and realised that I was also naked. _Shit I did._

I shot out of the bed and started to search around the room for my clothes, knickers on the lamp, bra by the window, dress at the end of the bed. I put my clothes on in a panic, I didn't even care if they were inside out, I just needed to get out of there. _Please do not wake up_. Once I was completely dressed I rushed out of the room, grabbing my heels that were also by the door. I didn't look back once.

 **12 hours earlier**

"Come on Theia! I haven't seen you in 5 years! Please, lets have a girls night out. Just us girls" I looked at Maddie, an extremely close friend that I shared an apartment with before I travelled the world. We were sat in a coffee shop in my home town, Salcona.

"Maddie I have just gotten back, my body clock is not the same as everybody else's , currently I am suffering from a severe case of Jet-Lag," I said, rubbing my temples. I didn't get much sleep on the plane. I wasn't sure whether it was the fear or the excitement of being back.

"Well how about you go home get a lot of sleep then we can go out tonight and get smashed?" She had an enthusiastic smile on her face. How could I turn her down?

"Smashed?"

"Oh come on you were only gone for 5 years T! How can you not know what that means?" I could tell that she was embarrassed by how little I kept up with certain things

"Because I use proper English," I said with a smirk on my face

"Fine, fine. What I meant to say was we can go out and get drunk" she tried to say in a posh voice but no matter how you phrased that sentence it would never be posh. Mainly because the word 'drunk' was used but I let it slide.

"Okay I will go. After all I haven't seen you guys in AGES as you say" I let out a laugh after I attempted to imitate her voice, but failed miserably.

"So Theia..." She dragged out my name as she leaned closer to me

"Yes?" I asked suspicious of what she was about to ask

"What happened whilst you travelled the world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see whilst you were gone there was this constant stream of letters coming to our apartment addressed to you. All with different stamps. So what I'm wondering is how many broken hearts did you leave across the world?"

I let out a laugh "None Maddie. They were all just friends that I met whilst I travelled"

"But that is in your perspective my dear one. How do you know that you did not just friend zone them?"

I took a sip of my coffee ignoring the question because I certainly did have a bad habit of having no clue about the feelings that others had for me. Lets just say that I was very oblivious. Just before Maddies could continue to speak the barista came.

"Oh My God" I looked up to see a blonde with her hair pulled back and a face that was more than surprised, what could I say no one knew when or if I was coming back to the town. "Theia?"

I let a smirk slip onto my face "Hey Cara"

"When did you get back?" Cara seemed to forget that she was work as she spoke

"Today"

"Did you know that she was coming back today?" The question directed at Maddie

"Nope. This girl just walks into the apartment and scares the shit out of me and expects it to be cool" I could tell that both of them were giving me the evils.

"What?"

"You can't just surprise people like that!" Cara says "At least give us time to prepare"

"What exactly would you need to prepare for Cara?" I said raising an eyebrow, I knew what they were thinking about.

"Umm...a welcome back party maybe?"

I gave her a skeptical look, I wasn't the biggest fan of parties being thrown for me.

"ANYWAY!" Maddie said cutting in "We are having a girls night out tonight you up for it Cara?"

"Heck yeah!" Cara said enthusiastically

"Cara! Work now!" Her boss said angrily

"But Theia's back!" She shouted way too loudly for my liking

I let out a sigh as her bosses eyebrows shot up and a few people in the café turned around. What could I say I was pretty well known. The town was small and I spoke to most of them before I left, I grew up with the people in Salcona. Heck, I bet some of them had seen me run around the streets naked as a kid.

Gathering my stuff I hurried towards the door. I did not have the energy to 'catch up' with the towns population, it was taking all my will power not to fall asleep right then and there. "I needa go get some sleep if were going out tonight, I didn't sleep at all on the plane" I gave Maddie and Cara a smile goodbye as well as everyone who was looking at me as I left the coffee shop.

 **8 hours earlier**

I walked out of my bedroom and into the empty living room and sat down onto the couch. I was just about to get comfortable when Maddie and Cara walked in.

"Lets get ready then!"

"What? It's only 8 o'clock!" What time were these girls wanting to get out by?

"By the time all three of us are ready it will be well after 10 o'clock" Maddie said calmly

"That's you, not me so I'm just gonna chill here yea?" I started to get comfortable when Cara and Maddie lifted me off of the couch

"Like hell you are. We are getting you ready, you have no say" Cara said

"I'm not a Barbie doll ya'know"

"Yea we know but that doesn't change our decision" Maddie gave a mischievous smile "Plus we need some more info about what happened whilst you were travelling"

"Nothing happened whilst I was travelling I made some friends, saw some amazing sites that's it. Sure there are stories but I will tell you them another time"

"Fine, fine how about we tell you what happened here whilst you were gone" Cara offered

"Something happened in this town?" I exaggerated how shocked I was

"Something always happens in this town Theia," Cara said winking at me

"Whatever" Rolling my eyes I followed them into the bedroom that became the dressing room for the night

 **5 hours earlier**

I sat at the bar taking shots with Cara and Maddie.

"Okay, time to dance. Theia lets show everyone in the club what dancing is" Maddie said grabbing mine and Cara's hand.

Almost on queue _Upgrade U_ by Beyoncé came on. We rushed onto the dance floor, I was a little worried about dancing in heels and just after we had taken some shots.

"You think you can keep up" Maddie provoked

"Of course I can, the question is can YOU keep up" I flipped my long jet black hair that was in a high ponytail over my shoulder

We started to move our bodies in sync with the music, smiles plastered over all of our faces. I loved to dance, I loved music, through those two things I felt free, like nothing in the world was able to bring me down.

Once the song stopped playing we stumbled off the dance floor, aware of the eyes that seemed to follow us. We sat down at the bar once more ordering our individual drinks, I ordered a 'White Russian' which is a cocktail that a small Armenian girl with a high alcohol tolerance had made me try. I had fallen in love with it and drank it every opportunity that I had got.

"What the heck is a White Russian, T?" Cara said the moment the bar tender left to make our drinks

"A cocktail" my voice was level but a smirk stitched to my face

"What's in it?" Maddie asked curiously

"Vodka, Coffee liqueur and cream. Pretty Simple but boy does it pack a punch" They both raised an eyebrow at me "Don't worry I'll order a Jager Bomb after. Nothing like the usual on a girls night out right?"

Maddie smiled at me "Are you sure you haven't become an alcoholic T?"

"Are we forgetting who's idea it was to come out tonight?" I said raising an eyebrow the same way that her and Cara had done before

Once our drinks came we sipped at them as we continued the conversation that we were having in the house

"So these Benedict and Demetrio boys. Are they good looking?" Whatever you say, I knew it sounded shallow but it wasn't like I was planning to marry any of them.

"Yes!" Cara said with a giddy smile

"It's almost a crime" Maddie added "But we know that you have your eyes on someone else don't we Cara?"

"Says you!" Cara retorted

"WAIT! You guys didn't care to share this sort of information before?" I did a dramatic sigh "Talk about shocking people"

"Says the girl who shows up out of nowhere after being gone for 5 years" Maddie countered

"Alright fine whatever. Hurry up and fill me in" I could tell that I was starting to get a bit hyper as I finished my White Russian and ordered a Jager Bomb.

"Okay, so Cara has had this thing going on with Michael. You remember Michael don't you?" An image of a small stubby red head popped into my head and I nodded and smirked at Cara, she had a pretty good friendship with Michael back when we were in high school and I would always tell her that they would be a good couple "Well he got hot and confident. He plucked up the courage to ask Cara on a date. They have been going on dates for quite a while now but they haven't made it official"

I turned to Cara and gave her a 'I told you so' look

"Oh shut up Theia!"

"I never said anything" I tried to sound innocent

"You were about to. You were right okay" She said rolling her eyebrows "God I hope this doesn't make you anymore big-headed"

"Hey I am not big-headed" I drank the Jager Bomb in one go and looked at the two of them "Okay now Maddie's turn"

"I will tell hers since she told mine" Cara interjected "Okay so Maddie's is a little more recent than my own I admit but it seems they are a bit quicker than Michael and myself"

"A snail is faster than you and Michael" Maddie rolled her eyes

"As I was saying" Cara continued "Maddie here has got something going on with her boss"

I was shocked but not that shocked, Maddie was outgoing and she got what she wanted even if it was slightly taboo. I wondered where their story would take them, for Maddie's sake I wanted it to be a happy ending. But I knew too well that sometimes happy endings weren't always in the plan that the almighty universe had.

As we were just about to order another round of drinks Cara spotted someone at the other end of the bar and a smile slipped onto her face. I followed her gaze to see a tall and built guy with ginger hair, I almost choked on the air.

"Is that Michael?" My voice seemed to have broken slightly

Cara nodded in reply

"Damn. Puberty did him well. Although it was a bit late" Maddie and Cara laughed at me. Michael seemed to feel our gazes or heard us say his name because he looked up, locking eyes with Cara, his smile reaching his eyes.

He started walking over to us followed by a tall man with olive skin, dark green eyes and chocolate brown hair. "Hi Maddie, Hi Cara" His eyes rested on Cara and a smile slipped onto his face.

"I didn't know you were friends with Raziel Benedict," Maddie said coolly as Cara was too busy googling at Michael

"Hmm yeah," Michael straightened up and began the introduction "Um Raziel this is Maddie, she works for that advertisement company in the town centre. She went to my high school" Benedict nodded in reply "and this is Cara, I told you about her" a smirk slipped onto his face.

I popped my head out and looked at Michael mischief all over my face "What I don't get an introduction?"

Michael squinted at me slightly as if he was trying to figure out a hard maths problem

"And now you don't even recognise me. Now my feelings are officially hurt. I know it's been 5 years, but still dude you should remember the girl that was trying to get you and Cara together since high school" Cara nudged me in the sides, this just made me smile wider.

"Oh God! Theia is that you?" Realisation spread across his face

"Too late! I'm still offended"

"No no its just I never saw you with make-up ya'kno?" I sighed realising what he meant. Make-up really was something that one should never underestimate

"Yeah that was these two!" I said pointing at Cara and Maddie

"If it was up to you your outfit would consist of jeans a top and no make-up," Maddie said bluntly

"What exactly is wrong with that?" I rolled my eyes and cocked my eyebrow at my two friends who just giggled in reply.

"Oh dang, sorry dude," Michael said quickly "This is Theia Silver she went to my high school and college" Whoops I forgot he went to the same college as me "but once she finished college she left to travel the world. How was that by the way?"

"Oh I think she had a great deal of fun, after all we seem to have a pile of love letters back at ours," Maia said

"They're not love letters" I argued

"How do you know? You didn't open them" She smirked, this girl was making me look like such a player when in reality I was just oblivious to the signs that guys often sent me. I was anything but a love expert.

"Whatever," I said dragging out the word but still bursting into laughter, I was the kind of person who couldn't get through a situation without laughing. I really needed to work on that.

Just as Maddie was about to speak again her phone beeped "You have got to be kidding me!" Cara and I looked at Maddie in confusion "Apparently they do in fact want me into work tomorrow" she answered our unasked questions "Sorry guys i'm going to have to bail"

"That's cool go you've gotta be up early tomorrow," I said calmly

"This is why I love you ya'kno" She grinned an ran out of the club

After she left the club Cara started a conversation with Michael, making me feel like such a third wheel. At least I wasn't alone in the third-wheel boat, Raziel was there. I had hoped that Raziel being there would lessen how awkward I felt, but in reality it made it worse.

Out of nowhere Michael addresses me "Hey um Theia, would you mind if I stole Cara for a dance"

I waved my hand "Go ahead" When Michael left I immediately regretted my decision because I realised that I was left alone with Raziel

I ordered myself an apple sour and took the shot immediately "So how long have you lived here?"

"About three years," He said sipping at his beer "Why did you leave?"

"I wanted the travel the world, that's it really"

"And you did it by yourself?" He questioned, why did I feel offended by that

"Yeah... Don't get me wrong I wanted Cara and Maddie to come with me but Maddie had just gotten a good job and Cara was starting Uni" I shrugged my shoulders like going by myself was inevitable

"Why didn't you go university?"

"Not really my scene"

"Education isn't your scene?" It sounded like a round about way of calling me stupid

"You know it sounds like your calling me dumb but I'm not, far from it actually but I wanted to travel the world it was something that I felt I needed to do, not for anyone else but myself." I shot him a sideways glance as I ordered one more shot, _why the heck am I drinking so much?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that" This time Raziel also ordered a shot

"It's alright, I don't hold grudges" I shrugged my shoulders "Alright, time for a change in subject. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Criminal Intelligence Analyst"

I nodded my head like I knew what that was, which I didn't

"What about you?"

"Don't really have a permanent job" I laughed

"How did you travel for 5 years then?" Raziel put his glass down, indicating he was interested

"Savings mainly, odd jobs here and there"

"Isn't that illegal?"

I laughed "not if you have a workers visa" I looked at him, he was staring at his empty glass. I took a moment to analyse him from the side, he really was gorgeous. His hair was short but still managed to display his brown hair that looked like tiny ringlets, my eyes fell on his eye lashes, they were long and curly and seemed to flutter like a butterflies wings, I smiled slightly and looked down at the wooden bar. I ordered myself a glass of Jack Daniels whisky and Raziel ordered the same thing.

"What are your hobbies?" I said as I swished my glass watching as the whisky swung around the perimeter of the glass.

Raziel laughed, it was only slightly but it seemed to send shiver down my spine.

"Umm I guess physical activities, like probably basketball, running and rock climbing" The thought of him doing any of those things created images in my head that I am ashamed of. "What about you?"

"I'm an adrenaline junkie" He looked at me with a shocked expression "so things like sky-diving, Hang-gliding and surfing"

"Surfing? Compared to the other two that's nothing" He laughed

"Not when your scared of sharks"

"So you can jump from a plane but your scared of sharks?"

"When you put it that way it sounds pathetic, but that's how I work! Don't judge!" I giggle. For a reason I don't know I decided that it would be a good idea to drink my Jack Daniels like it was a shot and order another glass. I turn to face Raziel with a smile on my face, he's staring at me. Taking the opportunity I look at his eyes, they were the kind of green that you see when spring starts to appear after a long winter, the green that you would see as you walked through the rainforest as the sun was setting. "You know, you have really beautiful eyes" The words left my mouth without my consent and without realising my hand travelled up to his face, my thumb stroking his cheekbone. I felt a shock of electricity was i made contact with his skin, but I didn't care. I could feel my heart race against my chest from the sensation, the attraction that I felt to him was like nothing that I had felt before. I was never like this. I was never the girl who fell for a guy immediately. Heck, I didn't even fall anymore, I just went along with the motions, like everything in life was inevitable and the love in movies and the fairy tale ending would never happen for me. So why did I feel like I was falling faster than a meteor coming down to earth?

When I finally realised what I was doing I pulled my hand away and shot down the whisky again and ordered myself some more alcohol, surprisingly Raziel ordered the same thing.

 **4 hours earlier**

By the end of the abundant amount of drinking I was giggling like an idiot at a joke that Raziel made that wasn't even funny

"Hey, you guys ready to go? We could get a taxi" Michael said, we had all had something to drink and were in no shape to be driving

"Yeah" I stood up, wobbling slightly, Raziel grabbed a hold of my waist and led me outside.

Once we got outside we managed to get two taxis, I ended up getting in with Raziel while Cara went with Michael. Don't ask me how exactly, that bit I do not remember, none of us do.

We slipped into the back of the taxi and sat next to each other, there was some sort of tension that was there . Within seconds we were kissing, it was electrifying. My head screamed for me to stop, that I shouldn't be doing something like kissing someone I barely knew. But my body was doing what it wanted, I knew what I was doing, I didn't want to do any of it but for some reason my heart fluttered at the idea of his arms wrapped around me.

 **Currently**

I ran out of the room and into a long hall way with identical doors. _Thank God_ from the layout I could tell immediately that it was a hotel. If he had taken to me his house I don't think I would have been so comfortable. I slipped into a communal bathroom, wiping off my makeup. Once I was out of the hotel I called for a taxi and went straight home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat in the living room watching cartoons. It was three in the afternoon and I had absolutely nothing to do. I had been back in England for a couple of days and I already missed the feeling of travelling the world. With a sigh, I pulled myself out of the dent that I had made in the couch and went for a walk to the library.

The library was a quiet place, not much happened there mainly because hardly anyone went there, but I loved the tranquillity it gave me the way I felt at peace. I walked up and down the aisles of books letting my fingers trace across the spine of each one as I did. I noticed a girl putting books back in their places on the other side of the bookshelf, did she work here?

"Hello," I said quietly

She spun her head around and looked at me like a dear caught in head lights.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you it's just that I was wondering when the library got new staff" I wasn't really wondering that, I was just bored and felt like being noisy.

"Umm..." her voice was shaky and she looked around the library frantically

"Oh, your not much of a talker are you?" I asked

She shook her head in reply

"That's alright, you don't have to speak, you can reply by nodding. Is that alright?" She nodded and I smiled "Do you work here?"

The girl nodded

"Does Miss Briggs still work here?" her reply was a nod, I smiled at the thought of the old lady was a sharp tongue and a strong Scottish accent "Is she still single?" I said with a smirk, the girls face scrunched up but she nodded anyway "Just in case your wondering, no I do not swing that way, even if I did Miss Briggs would not be an option" my lips tugged to one side "Hmm I think it's time for me to get your matchmaking skills on"

"You're going to set Miss Briggs up with someone?" Her voice was quiet but she made it pretty clear that she thought my idea was the dumbest most stupid thing on the planet

"It's a bit out there...isn't it?" She went back to nodding "I guess I could wait a while before I do something stupid, I did just get back I don't want to be killed"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but Miss Briggs voice rippled through the air "Samara come help me with these books please" The girl, Samara, ran from where she stood to go to the old lady.

I followed her until I saw Miss Briggs, she hadn't changed a bit.

"How come you took so long to put away a few books?" Ooops.

"That's my fault. Sooorrry" I dragged the sorry out, remembering the way she would get annoyed at me whenever I did silly stuff like that.

"My goodness! Theia!" Tears brimmed her eyes as she brought me into a hug, she was like a grandmother to me. A temperamental and rude grandmother "When did you come back?"

I diverted my eyes from hers and looked to the floor "A couple of days ago"

"And you didn't think to call to let me know you were coming back?" Her eyes narrowed in annoyance but I could hear the hurt in her voice. Nice going Theia

"To be fair, I didn't let anyone know. I know how you guys seem to go a bit over the top when it comes to throwing events"

"We have a right to darling! As they say in Texas 'Go big or go home'" She said trying to mimic the Texas accent but failed miserably "So how was travelling the world?"

"It was amazing! I really got to test myself when it came to speaking a different language" I smirked

"Are there any stories that you want to tell?"

"Tons!" I know that I didn't tell Maddie and Cara anything but whenever I told them stuff they always seemed to spin it into this unimaginable love story.

"Ohh you should write a book!" Samara said in the corner

"I can't write to save my life," I chuckled

"Sorry, I haven't introduced you two have I?" Miss Briggs interjected

"Samara this is Theia Silver, she grew up in this town and let's just say she's someone you NEVER forget even if you want to"

"Thanks for that Briggy I really needed to come across like that, " I said sarcastically

"No problem T" She continued with the introduction "And Theia this is Samara she only moved here a few months ago so she still settling in"

"Nice to meet you, Samara," I said with a genuine smile on my face "Your last name, does it happen to be Demetrio?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

She nodded in confusion "How did you know?"

Miss Briggs rubbed her forehead "Let me guess? Maddie and Cara? Those two seem to know everything in this town"

"Let's just say your brothers have made a name for themselves. According to those two they are so hot that it is a crime" I giggled, leaving out the Benedicts.

"Oh God. I really wanted to know that" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm "So you travelled the world? For how long?"

"Five years"

"Woah, I know that I move a lot but that is far from the same as actually travelling the world ya'kno?" I nodded, understanding what she was saying even though I had never moved out of the small town that was Salcona "How did you get around the towns though?"

"You know how I said it tested my ability to speak different languages" Samara nodded her head "Well I am now fluent in 24 languages," I said smiling at the end

"TWENTY-FOUR LANGUAGES?" Her little face had 'shocked' written all over it, with her eyes bulging out and her eyebrows raised so high they almost blended with her hairline. I giggled at her reaction and nodded my head "That is so cool!"

"I could teach you one if you like,"

"Really?"

"Yup really! What language have you always wanted to learn?"

"Ohh umm Greek. I've always wanted to learn Greek. Please tell me you're fluent in Greek"

"I happen to be yes" She started to get all giddy, jumping up and down on the spot like a little child

"But I don't have any money" She suddenly became depressed and her eyes showed her disappointment. How old was this girl? She really had some split personality thing going on.

"It's okay I can do it for free, it'll give me something to do" She suddenly became all hyper again, I then began to wonder what would happen to her if I gave her sugar, I hoped it was something funny.

"Have you got a job yet Theia?" Miss Briggs asked

"I'm working on that. I'm good at two things, finding a good paying job is pretty damn hard"

"What's the second thing?" I looked at Samara, her eyes reminded me of Bambi, I got the hint that if I told her that she would mostly be mad even though being compared to Bambi was a compliment in my eyes

"Eating and I doubt there is a job for that" I answered a mischievous smile covering my face. Food was the love of my life, everything and everyone else could suck my big toe for all I cared and they still wouldn't match my love for food.

"You could always work here" Samara offered

"HA!" Miss Briggs interjected "This girl working in a library are you crazy? She comes here to get away from everyone else not because of her love of books. I think she would go mad if she stayed here for too long"

"That's a bit harsh" Samara defended me, I couldn't help but smile at her. She's so ADORABLE!

"Naa its the truth" I laughed, I was far from being a book-lover "Last book I read was 'Of Mice and Men' and that was in high school."

Samara stood, dumbstruck by the idea of how little I read

"Did you even read that book?" Miss Briggs asked

"Yes I did, it was torture,but I read it" I countered

"But it's a classic" Miss Briggs said in an over-dramatic way

"Yea, yea sure it is" I waved Miss Briggs off and stifled a laugh when I could tell she was getting irritated "anyway Samara when do you want to start learning greek?" I asked, actually excited at the idea of being a teacher

"As soon as possible," she said, a smile covering her face

"Well if you are free once your shift here finishes, I'll be happy to start today" I didn't want to go back to the apartment, mainly because I wasn't ready to tell Maddie what had happened a few nights ago. She knew something had happened, mainly because I am terrible at lying, I stutter and I can't look people in the face.

"Really?!" Samara smiled and got all giddy

"Yes really" I let a gentle smile slip onto my face.

"But how would I get home? I'm not a fan of taxis…" She trailed off and her eyes became detached

"I can teach you at your house" I offered politely

"But-" before she could continue

"No more buts! You are sabotaging yourself before you can even start! Let someone help you! Quit trying to stop yourself from enjoying your life or doing something fun!" I was irritated, I could see parts of my old self in her and I hated it

Samaras' eyes were wide in shock

"You've really changed, Theia" Miss Briggs said softly

I gave her a half-hearted smile "I had to grow up sometime" I shook my head and changed the subject "So what time do you finish?"

"5 o'clock" Samara said dumb-founded

"Well I'll be on the computer" I pointed behind me where I knew the computers were "just come and get me when you're ready"

Before anyone could reply I walked over to the computer and slipped headphones into my ear so no one would disturb me.


End file.
